Stuck in NeverNever
by Liselle Leicester
Summary: After England helps a Winter faery find a trod back to NeverNever, something goes wrong. And with that, he gets stuck in NeverNever. First crossover! Sorry for the short summary! Rated T for swearing...? xD


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and the Iron Fey Series~!**

Hello, minna~!

This is my very first crossover (and it looks/sounds weird, neh?). At first, I wasn't really serious about this crossover—as in I was not planning to make this into a FanFic…but my "writer's soul" kept on insisting **this** so I gave in and *Poof*!

**I am giving you the authority to point out each and every inaccuracy that you'll find [especially when it comes to anything about The Iron Fey Series].**

**P.S.**

**This is like an experiment, too! I am trying to see whether I have the ability to combine anime with printed fiction.**

* * *

_Chapter One: England Meets a Winter Faery!_

***The world meeting was postponed—again—due to multiple misunderstandings. The nations have agreed to continue the meeting after two days…and since the location of this year's World Meeting is held in America, the G8 (Group of Eight) have agreed to stay in America's place.***

It was already 11:12 in the evening and almost all of the members of G8 were asleep—except for Japan and England. The two have decided to have a cup of tea at America's garden.

"It's a good thing that you brought tea here at America-san's place, England-san." Japan said after taking a sip from his cup of green tea. He looked at the starry night sky and nodded slowly for no reason at all—he was just fascinated (and a little shocked) that the stars were still visible to them despite the al the light pollution.

"I can't last a day without having a cup of tea…and knowing _that_ burger-head, his house is filled with nothing but junk food." England said with a drop of sarcasm evident in the tone of his voice. Where's the sarcasm in the statement? Who knows…

"It's quite amazing that the stars are still visible despite the light pollution here, don't you think?" Japan asked stoically. England simply nodded.

It was also unusually quiet.

"Don't you think it's a little strange, Japan?" England asked, looking around. Japan's brows furrowed "What do you mean, England-san?"

"The silence…and the great visibility of the stars. It's just…unsual." England answered.

"I think we are fortunate to witness such visibility, England-san…" Japan said then he took another sip of green tea.

Something was telling England that something's a little off with the scenery. He tried to brush it off but he was already convinced that there is something _magical_ behind the scenery they are currently witnessing.

England allowed time to continue passing by first.

* * *

It was 2:26 in the morning. Everyone was already asleep…

…and that's when England decided to investigate.

The scenery was still the same—the stars were still twinkling brightly at the evening sky. The silence became greater—probably because everyone was already asleep. England walked around the garden, trying to make less sound at each step.

"…_I can't find it!"_

England's vivid eyes widened upon hearing the tiny feminine voice. He stopped in his tracks and waited for the creature to say anything else or to appear in front of him…

"…_the stink of iron in this place reeks. I have to return there as soon as possible. Otherwise, I might cease to exist!"_

Before England was able to take another step forward, the creature accidentally revealed itself to him. When England met the icy blue eyes of the creature, he knew that he wasn't seeing things.

The creature's icy blue eyes widened in horror upon realizing that she has been seen by England. _"…oh no."_

"D-Don't worry. I won't harm you." England reassured. The creature remained terribly silent. Then, England felt the evening wind drop down as every second passed. _"H-How can you see me, human?"_ the magical creature asked—despite the fact that she already knew the reason why England could see her.

"I can see you because you _exist_." England answered stoically. Finally, the evening wind returned to its normal temperature. The creature clutched her head with her hand as she finally lost the ability to remain airborne due to continual loss of glamour.

"Do you need any help?" England asked.

"_No. Just leave me alone."_ the creature said icily.

"You are looking for something, aren't you?" England asked curiously. The creature glared at him and nodded slowly. "Well, I think I can help you find it." England said with a gentle smile. The creature looked down for a second then shook her head slowly _"I don't want a human to help me. Get lost."_

"Come on, let me help you!" England insisted.

The magical creature groaned and whipped her ash blonde hair with her hand _"If you insist, human. Let's see if you will be able to help me."_

"Okay, then. Now, tell me what you are looking for."

"_I am looking for a trod that can bring me back to Tir Na Nog."_ the creature said and followed it with a smirk.

"A…trod?" England asked as he sat on his knees to have a closer look of the fairy he's about to help. The fairy simply nodded.

A few heartbeats of silence.

"_Hmph. So you have no idea what a trod is, I suppose?"_

"I-I know what that is!" England defended. The fairy _tsk_ed.

"_Hmm…so, can you help me or not?"_ the creature asked impatiently.

"Of course, I will!" he said.

"_I'm not thanking you, human. You were the one who volunteered yourself to do this for me."_ The fairy said in monotone.

* * *

The fairy's an OC…for crying out loud...and I can't think of a name. Any suggestions?

At first, I was planning to make the "creature" Tiaothin but…_nah_.

That's all. _Please leave a review~_


End file.
